32. Bądź szybki lub bądź wyeliminowany
(czołówka) (w schowku)Frank: Skoro pozbyliśmy się Vanessy…..a raczej, to ona się sama pozbyła, to będzie łatwiej mi dojść do finału. (w schowku)Katerine: Przyznam, że mam twardych przeciwników, ale myślę, że dam im wszystkim radę! Tak! Hehe. (w schowku)Owen: Udało mi się zajść dosyć daleko, ale czy zajdę jeszcze dalej? Jak myślisz Panie Kokosie? (w schowku)Pan Kokos: … (w schowku)Lindsay: Ciężko mi będzie bez mojej przyjaciółki Vanessy, ale myślę, że dam radę. Zrobię to dla niej! Na śniadaniu Owen: Żarełko! (zaczyna zjadać) Frank (do Owena): Koleś… Opanuj się… Katerine: Nie dziwię mu się. Hihi. W końcu to jedzenie jest pyszne. Maurice: Cieszę się, że wam smakuje. Uczyłem się u najlepszych kuchmistrzów we wschodniej Francji. Lindsay: Uwielbiam francuską kuchnię. Owen: Ja też! Katerine (do Owena): Ty to chyba uwielbiasz każdą kuchnię. Hehe. Frank: Ciekawi mnie, cóż takiego emocjonującego wymyśli nam Chris. W końcu to już ćwierćfinał, jakby nie patrzeć… (wchodzi Chris) Chris: Cieszę się, że o to pytasz. Frank: Chyba przejmę rolę Vanessy i spytam, czy będzie wreszcie jakieś normalne, wymagające sprawności i przebiegłości zadanie? Chris: Oj dzisiaj będzie wymagało przebiegłości, a dlaczego, to dowiecie się za pół godziny. Ciao. (wychodzi) Lindsay: Nie mogę się doczekać. (w schowku)Lindsay: To straszne! Czy ja sobie poradzę bez Vanessy? (w schowku)Katerine: Dawno nie było takiego zadania. Mam nadzieję przynajmniej, że będzie dobra zabawa. Hehe. Godzinę później Frank (znudzony): No i gdzie ten Chris? Owen: Na pewno zaraz przyjdzie… Kolejną godzinę później Frank: No zaraz mnie szlak trafi!!! Katerine (do Franka): Uspokój się! (policzkuje go) Lindsay: Katerine! Katerine: Wybaczcie… Wkurzył mnie… (pojawia się Chris z Maurice’em) Chris: Witajcie. Stęsknieni? Owen: Tak jakby… Katerine (do Chrisa): Gdzie się tak długo podziewałeś? Chris: Przygotowywałem wam zadanie. Na specjalne życzenie Franka postarałem się, aby nie było zbyt łatwe. Frank: Hehe. Lindsay: Ojej… Chris: Dobra ludzie. W tym zadaniu liczy się spryt, szybkość no i jeszcze raz spryt. Będziecie się ścigać na skuterach. Frank: Czad! Chris: Ale jest jedna ważna rzecz na temat toru, na którym się będziecie ścigać. Katerine: Niech zgadnę… Pewnie podłożyłeś na torze jakieś pułapki… Chris: Pudło! Podłożyłem na torze pułap… Ej! Nie umiesz się bawić! (foch) Frank: Zaczniemy się wreszcie ścigać, czy nie? Chris: Chwila! Muszę jeszcze wyjaśnić zasady… Cały tor naszpikowany jest przeróżnymi pułapkami. Należy ich oczywiście unikać, ale można też nakierować na nie przeciwnika. Nikt tego nie zabrania. Osoba, która ostatnia przekroczy linię mety lub wpadnie na pułapkę i nie ukończy wyścigu odpada. Lindsay: A co, jeśli więcej, niż jedna osoby nie ukończy wyścigu? Chris: Wtedy prawdopodobnie wylosujemy ofiarę. Frank: Co?! Znowu mamy zawierzyć losowi?! O nie! Wygram ten głupi wyścig! Owen: Cóż za entuzjazm. W takim razie ja też go wygram! Katerine: Czyli walka do końca? Również obiecuję! Lindsay: A co tam! Też mam zamiar wygrać! Hihi. Chris: Cóż za duch walki… Przebierzcie się w odpowiednie stroje i spotkamy się za dwadzieścia minut na dworze. (w schowku)Frank: Jeszcze nikt nie wykiwał Franka Willisa. Hehe. (w schowku)Lindsay: Trochę się martwię, że wszyscy startują z takim entuzjazmem., a ja nie… Cóż… Skoro zaszłam tak daleko, to nie mogę się teraz poddać! Tak! Zrobię to dla Vanessy! (w schowku)Katerine: Cieszę się, że wszyscy będziemy grali uczciwie i do końca. Cieszę się, że jest akurat taka finałowa czwórka. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ich pokonam… Hehe… (w schowku)Owen: To będzie ciężka konkurencja, ale damy sobie radę, co nie, Panie Kokosie? (w schowku)Pan Kokos: … Dwadzieścia minut później przed wejściem Chris: Wasza trasa wiedzie w dół. Po drodze mogą pojawić się jednak drobne przeszkody. Musicie być bardzo ostrożni… Owen (do Chrisa): Czy mogę wziąć Pana Kokosa ze sobą? Chris: O ile ci tylko nie będzie przeszkadzał, to pewnie. Owen: Ekstra! Bez niego nie dałbym rady. (wszyscy się powoli rozchodzą, Lindsay stoi przygnębiona) Katerine (do Lindsay): Co jest? Lindsay: Nic, nic… Tylko się trochę martwię… Zaszłam tak daleko, ale nie jestem pewna, czy zasłużyłam na to… Katerine: No co ty? Jesteś silną i zdecydowaną dziewczyną. Lindsay: Serio tak myślisz? Katerine: No a zobacz, ilu już, wydawałoby się, faworytów odpadło. A ty przetrwałaś… Czy to cię nie przekonuje? Lindsay: No…może… Katerine: Hmm… Jeśli miałabym ci dawać jakąś radę, to powinnaś być bardzo uważna i zaatakować w momencie, w którym się tego nie spodziewają. Lindsay: Czyli? Katerine: No wiesz… Zawsze jesteś taka niewinna… Jeśli wykorzystasz odpowiednią okazję, to możesz ich zaskoczyć. Hehe. To powodzenia. (odchodzi) Lindsay: Niewinna? Wyścig Chris: Skupcie się ludzie. Tu nie liczy się, kto będzie pierwszy. Ważne jest, żeby dojechać w ogóle. Chociaż oczywiście ostatnim też nie należy być. Frank (do Chrisa): Masz dla nas jeszcze jakieś mądre rady? Chris: Już żadnej… Po prostu jedźcie…………………START!!! (ruszyli) Frank: Prościzna. Hehe. (wybucha bomba) Frank: Ej no! Te bomby są prawdziwe? Chris: Oczywiście, że nie. Musielibyśmy płacić ogromne odszkodowania. Zamiast tego mamy bomby odrzucające, które nie wyrządzają tak wielkiej krzywdy, ale możesz się trochę poturbować. Hehe. Lindsay: Ojej! Ja nie chcę się poturbować! Katerine (do Lindsay): To omijaj bomby. Hehe. (nagle coś jej pryska na twarz) Katerine: Do licha! Co to jest? Chris: Coś, dzięki czemu przez chwilę nie widzisz. Sprytne, co? Katerine: Noo… (…) Ale ja się nie poddam! Owen: Musimy uważać Panie Kokosie na wyskakujące niespodzianki. Lindsay (do siebie): Dam radę… Muszę tylko uwaaaaaaaa!!!!!! (o mało co się nie przewraca) Katerine (do Lindsay): W porządku? Lindsay: Jasne. Hehe. Frank: O taaaaaaak!!! To jest prawdziwe zadanie! (obok niego wybucha kolejna bomba) Nie dam się tak łatwo. Mój cel to dziesięć milionów dolców! (tymczasem) Chris: Niesamowite. Jeszcze nikt nie wypadł z trasy. (do Maurice’a) Czy na pewno zastawiłeś dużo pułapek? Maurice: Wykorzystałem wszystko, co mieliśmy. Chris: Jak zwykle poskąpili nam budżetu na sezon… Maurice: No ale tak w sumie, to nagroda główna wzrosła, a pieniądze na drzewach nie rosną. Chris: Eee… Nagle zaczynasz takie mądre rzeczy gadać… Maurice: Wiem. Hehe. Mój tata owszem był kucharzem, ale po mamie mam niezwykłą inteligencję. Moja mama wykłada na Sorbonie. Chris: To gratuluję. A ile ma lat? Maurice: 68. Chris: Fajnie… Chciałbym, mając tyle lat, dalej zajmować się tym, co lubię… (tymczasem) Frank (do Katerine): Fajna jazda co nie, Katerine? Katerine (do Franka): Próbujesz mnie zagadać, żebym wpadła na pułapkę? Frank: Ależ skąd! Miałbym to zrobić dziewczynie, która mi się tak podoba? Katerine: Nie ufam ci… Frank: Ale ja ufam sobie i to najważniejsze. Hehe. (nagle wyprzedza ich Lindsay) Lindsay: Udało się! Prowadzę! Owen: Och nie Panie Kokosie! Musimy przyspieszyć! (Owen przyspiesza, wyścig robi się coraz bardziej wyrównany) Katerine: Przyznam, że walczycie dzielnie… Ale ja chcę wygrać! (przyspiesza i prawie wpada na pułapkę) AAAA!!! Uff… Frank (do Katerine): Pośpiech to zły doradca kochana… Katerine (do Franka): Nie mów……do mnie…..KOCHANA!!! (uderza w niego) Frank: AAAA!!!!!! (do Katerine) Chcesz mnie zabić?! Katerine (do Franka): Masz szczęście, że jestem katoliczką, bo inaczej… Frank: Oj… Lindsay (do siebie): Szybka motywacja… Jesteś świetna! To zawsze działa. Hihi. (nagle cos jej pryska na twarz) Ojej… (zaczyna zwalniać) Frank: To moja szansa! (wyprzedza Lindsay) I jestem pier… (wyprzedza go Katerine) Katerine (do Franka): Mówiłeś coś? Hehe, Frank (do siebie): Cholera… Dobra jest… I piękna… Nie, nie myśl o tym teraz! Owen: Ale jazda!!! (zaczyna niekontrolowanie przyspieszać) Katerine (do Owena): Uważaj trochę, bo możesz się sam wywalić. Frank (do Katerine): A od kiedy ty jesteś taka Ciocia Dobra Rada? Katerine (do Franka): Nie interesuj się. Powinieneś zwrócić uwagę na tę cegłę, na którą zaraz wpadniesz… Frank: Co do?! (zaczyna wykręcać, ale po chwili się orientuje, że nie ma żadnej cegły) Katerine (do Franka): Żartowałam! Hehe. (znacznie go wyprzedza) Lindsay (do Franka): Nic ci nie jest? Frank: Kolejna, która się troszczy o wszystkich… Lindsay (do Franka): Chciałam tylko pomóc… To na razie. (wyprzedza go znowu) Owen (do Franka): Zostajesz w tyle stary. (też go wyprzedza) Frank (do siebie): Niech to! Straciłem kilka sekund przez ten idiotyczny żart z cegłą… Ale ja głupi… Katerine (krzyczy do Franka): Co tam mamroczesz? Hehe. (wpada w poślizg) Oooooooo nnnniiiiieeeeeeee!!!!!!!! (ledwo się utrzymuje na trasie) Frank (do Katerine): Pomógłbym ci, ale to wyścig, więc spotkamy się na mecie piękna. (wyprzedza) Katerine (do siebie): Jak ja mogłam wpaść na taką prymitywną pułapkę? (Katerine przyspiesza i dogania Franka, Lindsay z Owenem zostają w tyle) Lindsay (do siebie): Och nie! Zostaję z tyłu… Owen: No nie! Wyprzedzili nas Panie Kokosie! (tymczasem) Chris (komentuje): To niesamowite! Frank i Katerine kompletnie zdominowali wyścig. Muszą tylko uważać, żeby nie wpaść na jakąś pułapkę. Hehe. Tymczasem biedna Lindsay z Owenem zostają w tyle i chyba między nimi będzie rozstrzygać się kwestia ostatniego miejsca w półfinale. Maurice (do Chrisa): Nie myślałeś nigdy, żeby komentować mecze piłki nożnej? Chris: No wiesz… Do tego trzeba mieć odpowiednie przygotowanie. A poza tym… Ta praca jest bardziej opłacalna. Hehe. Maurice: A propos opłacania… Chris: Nie teraz! Robi się gorąco! (Frank i Katerine jadą na równi, ale o dziwo nie wpadają na pułapki) Katerine: Meta już coraz bliżej. Może mi się udać. Frank: Nie łudź się mała. Hehe. Katerine (do siebie): Hmm… Pomyślmy… (do Franka) Ale jak to? Chcesz unieszczęśliwić dziewczynę swoich marzeń? (patrzy smutnym wzrokiem) Frank: No wiesz… Jak będziesz smutna, to będę mógł cię pocieszyć, a to zawsze sprawia, że zyskuję w oczach dziewczyny. Haha. Na razie. (przyspiesza) Katerine (do siebie): Cholera, sprytny jest… (i tak Frank przekracza metę jako pierwszy, a Katerine chwilę po nim) Chris (komentuje): A więc w stawce pozostała dwójka. Które z nich wykaże się przebiegłością, wytrwałością i sprawnością? Owen: Mamy szansę Panie Kokosie! (przyspiesza) Lindsay: Och nie! (też przyspiesza, ale obok trafia na bombę) AAAAA!!!! O mały włos! Owen: Wybacz Lindsay. Fajnie było w programie, ale tu wytrwają tylko najsilniejsi. Lindsay (do siebie): Najsilniejsi? Hmm… Zaatakuj wtedy, gdy nikt się nie spodziewa… Owen: Co tam mruczysz pod nosem? Nagle Lindsay zauważa obok trasy Owena wielką plamę lodu (jedną z pułapek). Nie zastanawiając się uderza Owena od boku, a ten wpada na lód i wypada ze skutera. Owen: O żesz w mordę!!!!!!!!! (ląduje na śniegu) O rajuniu… Na szczęście nic sobie nie połamałem. Mieliśmy dużo szczęścia co nie, Panie Kokosie? (…) Panie Kokosie??? (zauważa leżącego niedaleko, rozwalonego na pół Pana Kokosa) Owen: PANIE KOKOSIE!!!!!!!!!!!! NIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (przybiega Lindsay) Lindsay (do Owena): Nic ci nie jest Owen? Owen: Mi nic……ALE PAN KOKOS ODSZEDŁ!!!!!!! (zaczyna płakać) Chris: Jaki to smutny moment… A jeszcze smutniejszy…………bo wypadasz z gry Owen! Owen: I tak już nic nie ma znaczenia… (znowu płacze) Lindsay (do Owena): Ojej… Przepraszam… (też zaczyna płakać) Maurice: Dobra już nie beczcie! Nie wiem, czemu to mówię, ale zabierzemy Pana Kokosa do szpitala w ośrodku przegranych. Owen: O tak! Będę tam nad nim czuwał… (do Pana Kokosa) Nie odchodź mój przyjacielu… Katerine (do Chrisa szeptem): Ale czy on na pewno wie, że to tylko zwykły, nieżywy kokos? Chris (do Katerine szeptem): W sumie to nie wiem, ale oglądalność nam rośnie. Maurice (do Owena): No już… Zabierz zwłoki…znaczy! Hehe. Zabierz Pana Kokosa i odjeżdżamy stąd. Owen (do wszystkich): Na razie wszystkim. Fajnie tu było… (Maurice i Owen odchodzą, prawdopodobnie później wsiadają do kolejki) Chris: To do zobaczenia na kolacji. (też odchodzi) Frank (do Lindsay): Lindsay, mała! Lindsay: Tak? Frank: To, co zrobiłaś… Lindsay: Wiem… Było straszne… Frank: No tak, ale też…….sprytne. Zaimponowałaś mi dziewczyno. Lindsay (zawstydzona): Ojej… Frank: No. Może cały czas zwracałem uwagę na nie tę dziewczynę, co trzeba? Hehe. Obejmuje ją i razem wracają do kurortu. Całemu zdarzeniu przygląda się Katerine, która patrzy na Franka zazdrosnym wzrokiem… Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki